Methods, and apparatus, for winding or loading a predetermined length of supply tape into a tape cassette are known. In accordance with such known methods, an empty cassette, which typically contains two internal hubs to which are attached a connecting tape member, commonly referred to as a "leader" tape, a predetermined length of supply tape is joined to the ends of the leader tape. This is achieved by first extracting a portion of the leader tape of the empty cassette, and then positioning the extracted leader across a suitable assembly for controllably cutting and separating the cut ends of the extracted leader. One end of the cut leader tape is joined to the leading end of a supply tape, and then a desired length of supply tape is wound into the cassette. Once the winding operation, or cycle, has been completed, the supply tape is joined to the other cut end of the previously extracted leader to complete the loading operation.
In winding machines which are capable of performing these operations, mechanisms are provided for feeding a cassette from a suitable supply to a winding or filling position, releasably holding the cassette in position for the winding operation, extracting a portion of the leader and positioning the extracted portion with a cutting and splicing assembly to effectuate the joining of the supply tape with the leader. Each discrete operation requires a finite amount of time, and the total cycle time for loading a cassette is equal to the sum of the times expended for each particular step. The period of time when supply tape is not actually being wound into a cassette, such as the time required for extracting the leader or cutting and splicing the supply tape and leader tape, is referred to as "down" time.
Certain machines are known which load one cassette at a time and, therefore, perform each discrete step sequentially. This results in a relatively long cycle time and, consequently a long down time. Other machines are known which reduce the down time and, therefore, the overall cycle time, by providing means for extracting the leader tape from one cassette held in a preparation assembly while a second cassette is being wound in a separate filling assembly. Although such machines reduce the total cycle time by an amount approximately equal to the time required to extract the leader, they still exhibit relatively slow cycle times since the extraction time constitutes only one portion of the overall cycle time. These machines still have an undesirably long down time during which no supply tape is actually being wound into a cassette.
A need therefore exists for an automatic winding machine with the capability of substantially minimizing down time so as to decrease the total time required to load a tape cartridge.